Secret Wish
by mandaree1
Summary: drabble about Timmy's thoughts during the moment the secret wish comes out in fairy council. DISCLAIMER i own NOTHING! horrible summery i know, but it may be a horrible drabble! i have no clue, you tell me.


**Read and review! No flames! I thought I'd write a fanfic about what Timmy was thinking during the moments the secret wish came out. I may have the events off a bit, but oh well.**

_'This is bad'_

Timmy couldn't help but think as he sat in a Alacatraz prison uniform in fairy court, in front of the head council while Jorgan roared on about how wishes went through a magical system. If it wasn't bad enough he'd just been labeled 'the worst godchild ever', and that he had annoying groupies because of this, but now Foop had brought up his biggest secret. His forbidden wish he'd had everyone but himself forget.

His wish for time to stop.

He probably should have listened better to Chester's 'never trust anything to do with the government' rants. With all that had happened today, he would be an official believer until the day he died.

_'It had to come up now? I mean, it'd gone of the magical map for 50 years and now it decides to pop up, in fairy court!?'_

He wasn't sure how Foop had a file on it. Considering he'd never told anyone and had wished that Cosmo would forget it combined with the fact he'd even managed to sneak it past Father Time with little to no difficulty. He'd just guessed it would be forever unnoticed.

Maybe Cosmo wrote it down on magical paper that became a document before making the wish, or perhaps, put through the system or not, a report magically was made whenever a fairy raised their wand.

After all the adventures he'd gone through with his fairies, he doubted anything would ever surprise him while he remembered his magical guardians.

_'This is really bad. Poof won't exist if I'm proved guilty!'_

He subtly (yes, he could do subtle when he had too) glanced at his floating step-brother, whom was glaring at his counterparty, Foop. He didn't seem to realize that his life as a fairy baby was at stake.

Timmy knew he wasn't the best of brothers. Impulsive, rude, with an addiction to extreme stunts, he put the baby in harm's way daily without a second thought. At the same time, he's well aware of the fact that fairies were indestructible, so it wouldn't kill him. He felt bad that it was his fault all of this was happening to the infant.

_'Even if Jorgen doesn't kill me and the fairy council give me a non-guilty verdict, Cosmo and Wanda will never forgive me'_

He couldn't look either of them directly in the eye. While he admittedly misused there powers often, he loved them both with all of his heart. And they loved him, and showed it often, unlike his parents.

Timmy knew his mom and dad didn't mean to neglect him or leave him with an evil babysitter. They were more ignorant than he most of the time, so they didn't understand all they'd screwed up over the years. They ignored him, neglected him, and called him 'the boy', in a strange way; he knew they were really trying there hardest to be model parents.

Cosmo and Wanda were the direst opposite. They fought off Vicky, talked to him said his name (or one of Wanda's nicknames like 'sport' or 'sweety', which he actually enjoyed being called) instead of 'the boy', and even comforted him when he had nightmares. It was clear, in his mind and in his heart, this if he ever had to make a choice, he would choose Cosmo and Wanda.

Not that he'd ever say that aloud. He did have a boy's pride after all.

Jarhead Jorgen yanked him up to his eye level "and somehow, Turner got past the rules!"

He looked around. Everyone was staring at him, pleading. He couldn't keep this in anymore. He'd faced his guilt alone for 50 years as no one noticed time not ticking. And now, they were giving him a chance to tell.

Even if they hated him, even if they made him forget, it was his duty to tell them the truth.

He sighed, raised his hands in a 'don't shoot' gesture, and said "okay, don't be mad, but…"

_'Here we go again.'_

**Short I know, but it's only a drabble. Read and review! No flames! The usual yadda yadda yaddda!**


End file.
